Over Kill Session 1
Log Title: Over Kill Session 1 Characters: * Over Kill * Interrogator Location: The Gilded Tulip, Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: Early in the last week of October 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Having received Baroness' permission, Interrogator attempts to hypnotize Over Kill. Interrogator is sitting at the table in the command room. Over Kill is wandering around, checking on BATs. When he sees Interrogator at the command room he gives him a salute. "Greetings, sir." he says. The BATlord seems to be just milling about. Interrogator motions Over Kill to join him. "How are you today?" Over Kill moves over to Interrogator's table. "Functioning at full capacity. And yourself?" Interrogator nods. "The same." He pulls out the silver disk with the deep blue stone in the center. Over Kill looks at the disk. "That's interesting. What is it?" he asks. "It's a tool. Are you comfortable?" Over Kill nods "Yes, sir. A little tired, but comfortable." he says, watching things carefully. Interrogator nods. "Did you get your medicine?" Over Kill nods "Yes, sir. It makes me tired, but I've been sleeping better, so it evens out." Interrogator says, "Hopefully the tiredness during the day will fade with time. Can you disconnect from all your networks?" Over Kill blinks. "I can. It will be very quiet. One moment." he jerks his head back a bit, as he disconnects from all external networks. Over Kill says, "" "Good, now just focus on my voice, and the disk." Interrogator begins to walk the disk across his knuckles. "And relax." Over Kill concentrates on the disk. He murmurs a bit. "Real quiet.." he says. His shoulders relax after a short while and he continues to track the disk. Interrogator purrs. "Good, now I want you to think back as far as you can and tell me what you're experiencing..." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill's shoulders slump, and his visibly dim. He murmurs. "Images flying by. One second. Trying to catch one..." he pauses. "There's a barracks, other soldiers around. There's other memories. I don't think they're mine. Must be on the CPU." Interrogator calmly says, "No, tell me about the other memories, the ones you think are not yours." Over Kill murmurs. "Accessing files.." he pauses. "Bites and pieces. I may have to make this file a primary. Would that be alright?" Interrogator thinks. "Yes, please." Over Kill jerks visibly as he accesses one of his many splintered files. He looks around a bit. "Over Kill unit 5.0 online." he says softly. His voice seems to have changed, as does his entire posture. "Error accessing personality matrix. Files corrupted. Save, delete, retry?" Interrogator says, "Retry." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill's systems purr audibly. "Accessing backup files. Standby." he blinks a bit. "Greetings." he says "Where am I? This is not technical." Interrogator cocks his head. "No, this is not technical. Is this 5.0?" Over Kill nods "Yes. I am Over Kill 5.0. I go by X on occasion." he crouches, almost quadrupedal. "Have I been reassigned? Where are the other vectors?" Interrogator shakes his head. "Yes, you have been assigned to me. The other Vectors are safe. What is your earliest memory?" Over Kill pauses. "I remember coming online in Brasilia. I remember my creator's plans for world domination. I remember everything. Why shouldn't I?" he looks at his hands. "Something isn't right here." Interrogator leans forward slightly. "What isn't right?" Over Kill pauses. "I don't look right. I need a mirror." he says. Interrogator shakes his head. "I need you to concentrate, and try to remember your earliest memory. Then I can get you a mirror." Over Kill nods "Like I said. Brasilia. I remember the vectors being built. I was a vector at the time, you know.. one of the tools against the world." he pauses. "This.. is getting fuzzy." Interrogator nods. "That is all right. May I speak to 1.0, please? Over Kill pauses. "Of course." he says. He jerks a bit, his systems grinding. He starts to shudder a bit. "File inaccessible. Please try again later." Interrogator purrs. "Good, now I want to speak to 6.0." Over Kill blinks "Very well." he shudders and comes back online. "You ... you alright?" he says distantly. "Head hurts. What happened?" Interrogator stops walking the disk across his knuckles. "Now I want you to slowly and calmly wake up." Over Kill starts to shake his head a bit. His eyes brighten. "Did..did you see anything?" he asks. Interrogator nods. "It went very well for your first session. How do you feel?" Over Kill pauses. "Tired and strange. Did you see anything weird?" (To be continued...) Category:2010 Category:Logs